1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of animal deterrents and repellents. More specifically, the present invention relates to compositions, methods, and kits for applying a substance to plants that repels animals or deters them from eating the plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Wildlife conservation efforts in rural areas, re-establishment or maintenance of wooded areas within suburban and urban tracts, and adaptation by wild animals to the presence of humans has resulted in a tremendous increase in the number of wild animals living in close proximity to human dwellings and agricultural and foresting areas in the past 20 years or so. Many of these animals are herbivores that thrive on the grasses, saplings, flowering plants, and fruits and vegetables planted and tended by humans. Indeed, the number of wild animals present in suburban and rural areas and commercial forestry areas, and the associated damage to trees, crops, and gardens, has increased to the point where many of these animals are widely considered pests.
Numerous compositions, devices, and methods have been devised to deter or repel wild animals, and in particular herbivores, from certain geographic areas. Typically, the compositions contain compounds that emit odors that are unpleasant (e.g., hydrogen sulfide or rotten eggs) or that are distasteful (e.g., hot pepper extracts). Commonly known devices include those that release unpleasant odors or distasteful substances, and those that emit unpleasant sounds or other stimuli that startle or annoy the animal.
For example, published U.S. patent application number US 2003/0198659 A1 discloses fibrous pest deterrents that comprise a non-woven fibrous matrix and a chemical deterrent. Such a combination is disclosed as providing both a physical and chemical deterrent. Among the pests deterred are deer and other herbivores. One of the many chemical deterrents disclosed is hydrogen sulfide, which is responsible for the offensive odor of rotten eggs.
Likewise, use of aliphatic aldehydes, which are thought to emit an unpleasant odor, as deterrents and repellants for ruminants is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,577. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,576 discloses the use of unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbons as deterrents and repellents for ruminants. Upon oxidation, these unsaturated aliphatic hydrocarbons are converted to their corresponding aliphatic aldehydes, which are thought to emit an unpleasant odor. These patents disclose that it is not necessary for the ruminant to eat the plant matter that has been treated with the aliphatic aldehydes or precursors for the compositions to be effective.
In addition, a ruminant repellent comprising the putrescent product of a mixture of animal lipoidal material and a lipolytic enzyme is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,425. This patent discloses that the putrescent material can be prepared in conjunction with a binder or “sticker” that causes the active agent to adhere to the edible portions of the plant to be treated. Suitable binders are disclosed as acrylic vinylacetate, acrylic ester polymers, acrylic co-polymers, and asphalt.
As an alternative to putrescent products, U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,773 discloses a ruminant deterrent that contains a phospholipid as an active ingredient. The patent discloses that the active ingredient can be combined with other substances, including a binder that increases the adherence of the repellent to the edible material after application. Suitable binders are disclosed as acrylic vinylacetate, acrylic co-polymers, and acrylic ester polymers. The patent indicates that an advantage of the invention is an extended shelf-life, which is about six months, based on the stability of the source of the phospholipids. As with other deterrents based on odor, it is not necessary for the ruminants to ingest the deterrent for it to be effective.
Further, compositions and methods for deterring animals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,870. These compositions and methods rely on release of ammonia from shellfish waste that has been applied on or around plants that are typically damaged by herbivores. In practicing the invention, the shellfish waste is mixed with other ingredients and applied directly to the plants, to the ground around the base of the plants, or on paper strips placed near the plants. Because the repellent action is based on release of malodorous ammonia, ingestion of plant material is not required for the repellent effect.
Others have devised methods of deterrence based on applying a composition that renders the edible portions of plants offensive to the taste. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,070 discloses a composition for deterring deer that comprises liquid hot sauce containing hot peppers and tabasco peppers. The composition can be applied to plant surfaces that are subject to grazing by deer, and can include an adhesive to aid in adherence. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,010 discloses the use of capsaicinoid extracts from pepper plants as an animal repellant. The patent discloses that compositions comprising these extracts repel animals based primarily on the unpleasant taste of the extracts. The patent further discloses that the extracts can be applied to objects to be protected using application vehicles, which include glues.
A deer repellent based on a bitter tasting compound, benzyldiethyl ammonium benzoate, is available under the name BITREX® (Macfarlan Smith Limited, Edinburgh, Scotland). The repellent is sold under the name TREE GUARD® (Becker-Underwood, Inc., Ames, Iowa) by various suppliers, including Itasca Greenhouse (Cohasset, Minn.; www.itascagreenhouse.com) and Treessentials (St. Paul, Minn.; www.treessentials.com). In addition to BITREX®, TREE GUARD® also contains latex, which adheres the BITREX® to surfaces to which it is applied, and provides water and sun resistance.
As an alternative to deterring or repelling wild animals by using unpleasant odors or tastes, mechanical devices have been devised. Such devices include fences, enclosures (such as greenhouse-type enclosures), containers for malodorous substances, and electrically-controlled devices that detect intrusion by an animal and emit a physical or electromagnetic deterrent.
One example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,192, which teaches a device that comprises a motion sensor and water sprinkler. According to that invention, when an animal triggers the motion sensor, the sprinkler shoots a jet of water in the direction of the animal. The water jet, the noise of the sprinkler in action, or a combination of the two, frightens the animal into leaving the area.
Another example of a mechanical device to deter or repel wild animals from grazing on plants is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,446, which discloses a deterrent device that includes a motion sensor, a light source to illuminate the area to be protected, and a radio. In practice, the motion sensor detects an animal entering an area to be protected, activates the light source, and activates the radio. The light and the noise from the radio frighten the animal into leaving the area.
The chemical deterrents and repellents known in the art have been found by some to provide adequate protection from damage caused by wild animals. However, many are also offensive to humans and might be harmful to the environment in general. Likewise, many people have found the currently known mechanical means for deterring and repelling wild animals to be adequate. However, while such mechanical systems are often effective, they are relatively expensive per unit area protected, and suffer from the need to be continuously monitored to ensure that they are functioning properly. Thus, although numerous ways to deter or repel wild animals, such as wild herbivores, from eating or otherwise damaging trees, crops, flowers, fruits, and vegetables have been devised, alternative ways that provide superior deterrent or repellent effects are needed, particularly in view of the escalating damage caused by wild animals and the shortcomings of the systems currently available.